Harry
Harry is a Jack Russell from the Holly Webb book Harry the Homeless Puppy. Harry the Homeless Puppy Feeling sad and devastated, Beth drops Harry at a shelter before going to New York to live in, even though she doesn't want to. When Beth leaves, crying, Harry howls for two hours, and exhausted, he falls asleep. When we wakes up, she still hasn't come back. When Grace, Danny and their mum go to the shelter, Sally, the manager, shows them around, and Grace sees Harry. She falls in love with him straight away, even though she is told not to. Sally explains that Harry is miserable because Beth has left him here going to live in New York, and she was sad to leave him as well as Harry. Grace spends time with Harry in the run, even though Harry is not keen on her at first. On Wednesday, Harry stands up in his basket and sniffs her, just to get to know her. On Friday, he licks her fingers, just to be polite. On Saturday, he sits up in his basket when she opens the run, and runs to her when she crouches down. He is stroked and told what a lovely boy he is. The next Monday, Harry is curled up in Grace's lap being stroked on the ears. On Friday afternoon, Harry wakes up thinking Grace has come to play with him, but another lady was looking at him. Sally picks him up and shows him to the lady, which worries Grace. On Saturday, Sally lets Grace take Harry for a walk. Grace struggles to put Harry's lead on him, even though he keeps jumping up and licking her. On the walk, Grace meets Maya, her best friend, and her sister. She lets Maya pat Harry. By the next weekend, a family with a little boy and a baby girl see Harry, and their mother asks if they could adopt Harry. Grace tells them that Jack Russells aren't good with little children and get snappy if they bother them too much. When Mrs Jameson adopts Harry, he isn't happy. He even refuses to eat his food. Worried, Mrs Jameson tells her husband that he isn't settling in very much and they take him back to the shelter the next day. The next day, when Grace, Danny, Maya and Mum go to the shelter, Grace finds Harry back in his run. She spends the rest of the visit with him, with Harry curled up blissfully on her lap. But when Grace has to go, she gently lifts him off her lap and leaves him in the run howling, which makes Grace feel bad. Mandy worriedly tells about Harry being miserable because he adores Grace, but another family's coming to adopt him. Harry is more miserable with the new family. The children, Sam, Luke and Lily, are all very bouncy and loud. They keep bothering Harry and frightening him, so the family take him back to the shelter again. When Grace and her family try the shelter one more time, Harry comes running to Grace and she adopts him. Sally also tells her to write a letter to Beth about how Harry is doing in his new home. When the family bring Harry home, he chews Grace's pencil, so Grace gives him a dog biscuit instead, and writes Beth's letter, with Harry curled up on the bed. Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hopeful characters Category:Animals Category:Animals who are abandoned Category:Animals in need Category:Heroes Category:Animal Stories characters